


Sweet Sadism

by larceny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Derogatory Language, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larceny/pseuds/larceny
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi are boyfriends, and Shuichi is far too keen on introducing something new into the bedroom. Kokichi is too fucked up in the head to decline though.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Sweet Sadism

Kokichi sat on Shuichi’s lap, eagerly returning his fervent kisses. This had basically become an ordinary thing for the both of them; they were both neglected by their parents anyways so why not seize the opportunity to find love within each other. However, what started out as love became an excuse to vent all their troubles and take them out on one another. It started out soft but slowly they both had started to grow more passionate and sadomasochistic at the same time.

Shuichi broke away from the kiss, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Ouma-kun, would you be willing to let me do something?”

“That depends… w-what is it? I-I already told you that I’m not going to let you piss on me.” Kokichi bluntly responded. He didn’t necessarily dislike Shuichi’s extreme behaviors, but at the same time he was afraid to try new things, even if he thought he would enjoy them.

He let out a small burst of laughter, “No, nothing like that. I think you’ll actually enjoy this, but you will have to trust me.” 

“I- alright I guess…”

After hearing Kokichi’s nervous compliance, Shuichi began to reach into the back pocket of his pants, groping around until- A-hah- he brought his hand forward again, and in it was his trusty switchblade. He raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting on his lap, “Well?”

Kokichi’s face flushed, “Do you want to- to use that on me?”

His smile grew even wider, “Yeah~ If it’s okay, that is?” He could tell that Kokichi was beginning to grow nervous, oh, how to ease this boy’s nerves… “Here,” Shuichi said, flipping the knife open and placing it into Kokichi’s hand. “You can cut me first, I think it’s only fair.” 

Kokichi looked down at the knife fixed firmly in his grip. He took a moment to ponder over it, but was quickly shaken back into reality when he noticed that Shuichi had removed his shirt and positioned the knife against his abdomen.

“Go on, cut Kokichi, just don’t go too deep or **I’ll bleed out and die** ” he smiled maliciously.

“A-Ah Shuichi I don’t know if this is quite a good idea; you know I’m not really good at this stuff and-”

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand again, taking a mentoring sort of position, “Here, _let me show you_ ” And before Kokichi had time to protest, Shuichi had pressed his hand holding the knife down and slowly dragged it across his abdomen, causing a line of deep red blood to appear. It began to trail slowly down his stomach, and began to leak red into his pants.

Shuichi’s breath hitched and he bit his tongue as he felt the incredible release of pain that felt just as good as pleasure any normal person might face. He let out an incredibly lewd moan as Kokichi pulled the knife away, almost as if he had been rehearsing it. “S-See Kokichi,” he began to moan between breaths, “It f-feels good. I want you to b-be able to feel this pleasure too.”

“O-Okay just nothing too much.” 

He had laid out his conditions, _just nothing too much_ , it wasn’t necessarily a hard rule to follow, but that didn’t mean that Shuichi wouldn’t push his boundaries. He took the knife back from him, and motioned for him to get up off his lap, to which Kokichi obliged.

“Good boy~ Now get on your knees for me.” 

There was a moment of hesitation-

“Or do you want me to use this on you so soon?” He pointed the tip of the knife at Kokichi, a small giggle escaping from his lips as he saw the boy’s dilemma on whether he should be afraid or turned on, the answer to which is _both._

But yet again, Kokichi obliged, taking his place in front of Shuichi on his knees, head tilted up and looking expectantly at him. 

Shuichi took the side of the blade and placed it gently against Kokichi’s cheek, using it to turn his head up to look at him. “I think you know what needs to be done now.” He ever so lightly pressed the blade deeper into Kokichi’s cheek, eliciting a small gasp from him as a thin line of blood formed.

“Y-Yes sir, please b-be gentle.”

He removed the blade from his cheek, licking the measly amount of blood off of it “Of course I’ll be gentle! But I will also get my fun at the same time. Like we agreed on: it won’t be too much. Trust me~”

Kokichi nodded in obedience and then began to reach for the hem of Shuichi’s pants- the belt and zipper had been undone ages ago when they had begun to make out- and began to pull them down, along with his boxers, revealing his dick which had been growing in hardness practically since the moment that Kokichi walked through the door. The blood continued to steadily flow down his pelvis.

It drizzled down onto his hand as he took the shaft in its grasp and moved his mouth towards the tip, placing it ever so softly against his lips, which earned him a gentle groan from Shuichi as well as a pet on the head. 

“Good boy, keep going.”

Kokichi started moving his mouth further down the shaft, slowly but surely taking the whole thing in his mouth, only gagging ever so slightly. This got Shuichi letting out even more explicit noises, ones that he was probably copying from the most recent hentai he had watched.

“Y-Yes, Kokichi, you’re so good at taking me all the way in. B-But don’t stop now, we’ve hardly begun.”

He enthusiastically listened to the command, starting to move his head up and down on Shuichi’s cock. The blood began to be mixed in with his spit and Shuichi’s precum, creating a disgusting slurry that only helped lubricated his throat more. It didn’t matter how vile it tasted, for, he relished in the noises that were coming from Shuichi’s mouth, and he brought his other hand down and stared grinding his crotch against it, trying to get some sort of pleasure himself.

This had gone on for several minutes, and at some point Shuichi had grabbed onto Kokichi’s hair and was moving his head for him. But he had suddenly stopped, pulling his head off of his length. “Ow- W-What are you doing?” His mouth was slathered with the pink-tinted concoction, but he didn’t dare lick his lips. Shuichi already appeared angry and he didn’t want to push the unpredictable boy any further.

But then...

The knife.

It was up against his cheek once again, and this time it trailed down his chin as Shuichi spoke, eyes glistening with the most revolting look of despair, “I should be asking you that.” The knife stopped abruptly at Kokichi’s neck. “You are supposed to be pleasuring me, but instead you’re acting like an impatient little whore and just trying to get yourself off.”

Kokichi froze. The cold metal of the knife combined with that feeling of emptiness after he had stopped with his grinding. Oh fuck.... “A-Ah, I didn’t mean anything by it, Shuichi. I swear! I just-”

He inhaled deeply enough so that the boy below him knew to shut up, “No it’s alright,” he mumbled, pressing the knife into his skin, a much thicker line of blood formed this time. 

Kokichi let out a strained cry of pain, but couldn’t help but notice how it seemed to make him even wetter than he was before.

“Aww, did that hurt?” Shuichi moved the knife away. “L-Let me get it for you,” He grabbed Kokichi by his hair and forcibly tilted his head back so that his wounded and dripping neck was exposed. He leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue over the cut, and then again, and again, and again as more blood flowed out. “Mmm, you taste quite delicious~“ He leaned back, letting Kokichi see his own blood drip from Shuichi’s lips. “I would have let your selfishness slide for letting me taste you, but I want to have more fun, and I still think you’re in need of more punishment.”

Shuichi stood up and motioned for Kokichi to follow as he made his way over to the bed. “Lie down.” 

Kokichi obliged, laying in front of him with his arms above his head, leaving his body vulnerable to the deranged boy. 

“At least you know how to listen,” Shuichi climed on top of him. “I-I love to see that feeble obedience from you.” He got up in his face. “It’s so intoxicating to see you act like you have no choice but to obey.” Shuichi brought the knife up to where he could see it, pointing it towards the smaller boy. “Well, even if it weren’t for our _little friend_ tonight, you would still act this way, wouldn’t you? It’s _awfully_ pathetic, don’t you think?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.”

Shuichi laughed at him, “See? Even you know it!” He stretched up and away from him, bringing his hands down to finally undo Kokichi’s pants. “Now then…” his hand reached back up to his boxers and he began to feel Kokichi through them. “My, my, you really have gotten yourself all worked up from this. I can tell that _certain circumstances_ helped, I’ve _never_ felt you this wet just from letting you suck my dick.” The tip of the blade was right at the waistband of Kokichi’s boxers. “Go on, admit it. Tell me how badly you want me to cut you up while I fuck you~”

He began to cut the boxers off without even getting an answer, which seemed to only prove his point more as Kokichi was at a loss for words while feeling the blade graze his skin.

“Come on, don’t be a coward, just say it.”

“ _F-Fine_! I-I want you to mark me w-with your knife Shuichi! I want you to fuck me a-and claim me and carve your name into me! P-Please!” 

It was the most shameful thing he’s ever admitted to the sexual deviant, but it seemed to make him so happy, for the moment after he said it Shuichi was practically rutting against his opening, trying to keep his cool, but obviously needing to get a move on with this. Before he did, however, he brought the knife up to Kokichi’s thigh, and began to slice his name into it, which would be a long-term indicator of just how fucked up Kokichi was to let his boyfriend do this to him.

“ **_F-FUCK_ **!” Kokichi screamed. God, it was so painful, it was so fucking painful, but it just made him want Shuichi that much more. He desperately wanted to buck his hips against shuichi, but knew that, with the knife against him, that it would be a poor choice on his part.

Shuichi momentarily bent over examine his handiwork as well as gently lick the place that he marked him, lapping up the beautiful blood that poured from his wound, and as he leaned back up, his dick back in it’s original position, he stared deeply into Kokichi’s eyes before stating “You’re mine” and promptly slid his dick inside of him.

Immediately the both of them were a moaning mess, haphazardly fucking and trying to make some pleasure out of the fact of how fucked up the both of them were. Shuichi grabbed onto Kokichi’s legs, holding them up as he fucked into him, “G-God Kokichi you- hhng- you’re such a f-fucking masochist. Begging me to just cut you up. _Ugh”_

“I-I know. We’re both k-kinda fucked up- GOD- S-Shuichi, b-but just please don’t stop that. It- ah, ahhh- it feels so- Fuck!”

“Heh, d-don’t even speak, you sound so f-fucking useless when you try. I-It almost gets me off more.”

That phrase made Kokichi let out a particularly loud moan- he was close and Shuichi knew it. He began fucking into the small boy even harder, making sure to squeeze his hand right where the carving had been made, eliciting more screams of agony and pleasure from Kokichi as the blood was pushed out of the wound. That apparently did it for him. He could feel Kokichi tighten around him as he began to orgasm, flailing and crying about how much he loved the heinous things Shuichi did to him.

And as Kokichi came, Shuichi did too. His mind was filled with pure bliss as he quickly pulled his dick out and jerked it off onto Kokichi’s stomach and thighs, making sure to aim for the spot where he had marked his name. A mixture of cum and blood leaked down onto the bed below them. 

_What freaks._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment! I’m planning on posting a lot on here so please stay tuned~


End file.
